deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanzo VS Takumi
TheOmegaCookie= B L A M E T H E M |-| DopeLeafeon470= Jason: One day, Fred Bear once said, "Nothing clears a troubled mind better than shooting a bow." Rod: I myself, am not a great archer, but when it comes to the bow and arrow, these guys NEVER miss when it comes to the good ol' bow and arrow! TAKUMI, the most skilled archer in Hoshido. And HANZO, the dragon of the south wind. I'm Jason and he's Rod! And we're here to analyze weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Takumi Once upon a time in the world of fantasy, Sumeragi and Ikona gave birth to two children. Takumi and Sakura. Then he lost his parents or something and got adopted by Lady Mikoto to be a part of a four-child family. Weird. Right? To name them all, Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, Hinoka, and Corrin. Ryoma was the oldest, and the samurai of the group. Hinoka was an agressive woman who rides a wyvern and attacks her opponents with her lance. Sakura was the youngest, and the team healer. Corrin led the group, with his powerful...whatever sword he had back then. But the one we're here to talk about is Takumi. Takumi (unknown last name) was the ranged weapon-er of the siblings, and always wields his trusty bow, the Fujin Yumi. The Fujin Yumi is Takumi's go-to weapon. It's a golden bow with a string and arrows...MADE OF LIGHTSABERS! They're not lightsabers. Too bad! Takumi is extremely skilled with the Fujin Yumi, he can attack from afar, and uses his light arrows as a melee weapon when the enemy gets close...SO THEY ARE LIGHTSABERS! ...sure. When Takumi gets lucky, he can unleash a critical Rend Heaven. But the thing is, Takumi is not very aware. If you're playing on Lunatic...jeez, good luck. If the enemy gets close in on him, he'll get absolutely crushed, for he has lost to many who wield a blade. Meaning Takumi is better when he's a part of a team, and his opponents are paying attention to other people. That's when he's at his best. If he doesn't go far away, don't expect for both his feet to be on the ground within the next five minutes. Takumi: Unghh... But don't think Takumi just has his bow. Well, he does...uh, moving on! Takumi has to ability to divide himself into two, doubling his power. But one of them is his soul, the other is his body. Meaning his soul can get out of place...a lot. Takumi: I will kill...my enemies...KILL THEM! KILL! That must suck. Well, with every power comes a catch. Takumi is one of the most skilled archers in the Fire Emblem universe, and no one has said otherwise. If they ever did...well...rest in pieces. Takumi: Ha! I'm stronger than I look. Hanzo Once upon a time, there were two dragons. The dragon of the North Wind, and the dragon of the South Wind. For ages, they have fought over land, until one day, when the dragon of the South Wind won the war. But the dragon realized...he didn't have anyone to fight. He just caused destruction. One day, a stranger approached the dragon, asking "Why do you do you?" But the dragon soon realized his destiny. He transformed into a human, and the two lived in peace together. What a happy ending...UNTIL AN EVIL ORGANIZATION KNOWN AS OVERWATCH CAME ALONG! They're not evil, but it's true, they split the brothers apart. The dragon of the North Wind, Genji, joined Overwatch, leaving the dragon of the South Wind, Hanzo, alone and confused. The two brothers keep having epic duels...Hanzo loses sometimes...but he's good nonetheless! Hanzo wields his mighty modern-time ninja bow, the Storm Bow, with arrows all sorts of types. His Sonic Arrow sends a radius, with the waves being visible for his allies to hunt down. The Scatter Arrow bounces off of walls, hitting the target at some time. And when he gets enough energy, he can unleash a SWEEEEET~ Dragonstrike! Dragonstrike summons two dragons of his own kind in spirit form to deal tons of damage and piss off Overwatch players. Hanzo is a sniper-type hero, meaning he prefers far away combat. He makes use of the terrain around him, and his hands are patient, meeting the requirements of a perfect archer. But if Hanzo gets in close, he won't have enough time to pull his arrow back and the Storm Bow won't be anything but a Nerf gun there. Like Takumi? Just...different wording. Hanzo: With every death comes honor. With honor...redemption. Pre-Battle Time! Here we go, the time is nigh, it's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE! Battle Time! Takumi stood still in the training field of Hoshido. He was simply bored, there wasn't anything to do. He headshots all the dummies, there just simply wasn't anything to do. But he stood still...we swore he had heard something...like...a bow being pushed back! As he heard the sound again, he swiped to the side, as a metal arrow stood on the ground. "Hey buddy, mind your manners!" Takumi yelled. A blue figure hopped down onto the castle wall. "I need not, an explanation. I require a fight," said Hanzo. "Or all that you love will be into the ground within seconds." "Please, I wish not to fight. Or this will get messy," pleaded Takumi. "You shall no longer threaten my people!" yelled Hanzo. "I have never harmed any of your kind!" yelled Takumi. Then he remembered. He had gotten into a fight with a green cyborg ninja. Ryoma took care of it eaily. "I will slice you to pieces!" yelled Hanzo again, drawing his first arrow. "Just watch me," Takumi pulled out an arrow. FIGHT! The two fighters shot at the same time, splitting through each others' arrows. They both knew this wasn't going anywhere. Takumi put his bow back but kept his arrow, and Hanzo squared up. Takumi, sliced right through him, but Hanzo blocked with his bow. Little did he know, there was more where that came from. Takumi continued to slice through him, chunking down his HP. Hanzo blocked one more attack, then kicked Takumi in the stomach. Hanzo climbed the wall behind him and started shooting a barrage of arrows. Takumi shot the same amount, splitting them all, and continuing its journey towards Hanzo. He was hit by one of them, but dodged the rest. Takumi smirked, because he was shooting yet another arrow. Hanzo dodged it, but then, Takumi divided into two. "I'd like to see how you can defeat the both of us!" said the body of Takumi. They both fired arrows quickly. Overwhelmed, Hanzo attempted to shoot and dodge at the same time, but to no avail. One arrow curved andhit Hanzo in the back, hitting him back onto the training field. "Oh, that's IT!" yelled Takumi, as a streak of his face ran across the screen. He charged up an extra powerful arrow, as it successfully hit Hanzo... ...but Hanzo got up. "Wh-what?!" studdered Takumi. "Doragon ga anata o shohi sa sete kudasai!" yelled Hanzo, as he shot an extra-powerful arrow containing the spirit of two dragons, and it went right through the body of Takumi. "Unghh..." Takumi fell to the floor. K.O.! Hanzo gets the play of the game. Frederick says "There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." What a badass! When it comes to close combat, Takumi beats Hanzo. When it comes to ranged combat, Hanzo beats Takumi. Is there really any competition here? Takumi is younger than Hanzo, Takumi has less expirience than Hanzo, and Hanzo lives in a more modern time than Takumi. Like we said, Takumi doesn't have any strength when he's fighting by himself. Looks like Hanzo made Takumeat. The winner is Hanzo Shimada. NEXT TIME! ROBOTS! Advanced technology with personalities, sensors, and awesomeness. And some like to put them in armies. And now we come to the next thing. Another Video Games VS Movies debate! Battle of the ROBO ARMIES! BATTLE DROIDS VS THE EGGMAN EMPIRE Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my first Death Battle. A lot of research was put into it, and I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave some advice or improvement comments, because I'll need it. Thanks for reading! |-| Scythe watch= Description Archers coming from troubled families descendant of dragons, only one has the skill to push past and survive. Interlude Hanzo Takumi DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch